I can see you in my soul
by Dokkaebi'sBride
Summary: A nameless Grim reaper finds herself getting more involved with a certain group of shadowhunters than she was probably allowed to, but she was already dead and serving punishment for her sins, so what else really could go wrong?


**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shadowhunter characters, just my own._**  
 ** _Grim reaper lore is inspired by the melodrama Goblin: the lonely and great god. (Which I totally 100% recommend if you're into supernatural mythology, romance, bromance, reincarnation, fashion goals and sorrowful love.)_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 **A building wind tore through the air around her** , causing the evening fog to push away from her as it ruffled the hem of her trench coat. She took a moment to glance around her surroundings- just to be sure that she was in the right place because it had been so long since she had been called to Brooklyn.

An oblivious girl hurried past her, unaware that they would have knocked shoulders had she not turned around suddenly to jump in a cab. With the cluck of her tongue she sighed and continued down the street, slipping her hands in her pockets for safety.

The people of New York were still as self-centered as she remembered, too busy tapping away at the devices in their hands that they cradled as if it were a small child- they probably wouldn't even notice her existence if she took her hat off and completed the rest of her latest assignment that way.

But protocol was put in place for a reason and so she adjusted the brim of her hat to keep it firmly placed on her head, and pushed her ponytail that had curled around her throat due to wind, back behind her shoulder, as she rounded the corner and made her way to the apartment belonging to the woman written on her card. She had a hard time as it was pretending to ignore the Downworlders that gave her a cautious glance before hurrying away, or the ghosts that lingered together in groups, whispering uneasily and scrambling to hide from a Grim Reaper.

The Shadowhunters at least were bearable in that instance; since as trained warriors that lived and died for a cause, they respected a Grim Reaper for their role given to them by the almighty to lead the dead on to their next life. She supposed she would have liked the angel blooded beings if it were not for their superiority complex.

They were gifted sure, but when they died their souls left through the same doors as humans and Downworlders. And she would be sure to remind them of that if they ever were to forget their place.

Arriving in front of the apartment complex, she chewed her lip as she allowed her hearing to concentrate on the noise inside the building. As a Grim reaper, she had particular abilities to aide her in her job, some of them allowing her to see things she didn't want to and hear things she didn't want to, and she didn't need to mark her skin with a rune to be able to do such impressive things like the nephilim did.

"I have the boyfriend."

Lifting the brim of her hat, she turned to the voice that was startlingly loud in both her ears and mind, finding her senior colleague leaning against the wall with his arms folded, his name card tucked between two fingers as he lifted them to greet her.

Just as much as she did, he liked to have fun with their uniform; instead of the regular white shirt and black suit that Grim reapers generally wore, he was sporting a black turtleneck and a stylish oversized coat from a luxury brand. She noticed as he tilted his head to smile at her that his hat also had a small bow.

"This is the third woman he's killed. How does he die?"

"Gets knocked down by a police car."

"Ironic. The almighty sure knows what he's doing." She mused, and the other Reaper nodded, brushing his inky hair away from his eyes.

"Of course. He's definitely not going to a better place."

"When do the rest of the new team arrive?"

She asked, wondering so because like herself, several other Reapers had been called to Brooklyn due to a recent influx in deaths, and she was yet to see any of her colleagues that hadn't already been stationed in this city.

"Tomorrow, day after, should all be here by the end of the week."

He replied and she nodded.

"Oh, stop by Bane's place when you're done. The warlocks in his city have been a bit finnicky."

"Okay."

Glancing at her watch she saw that it was almost time, bidding farewell to her superior with the tilt of her hat as she entered the building.

She dismissed the confessions of love from a young couple, ignored the crying of a newborn as they woke their mother and the snoring of an old man with a respiratory problem as she glanced at her watch, then pressed a button to call for the elevator.

The sounds she let her ears linger on were the violent yells, the angry screams and the sound of smashes and a slap and then a thud followed by a final shriek. A door opened and closed and then the elevator that was making it's way slowly to the ground floor stopped to let someone on a higher floor inside.

When it chimed and opened a man hastily hurried out, his eyes darting back and forth frantically, settling on her for a second before he left. The elevator closed and she pressed the button to the floor he had come from, and then followed the sound of shallow breaths that were becoming less frequent, before finally ceasing.

The elevator reached her intended floor, and she stepped out, immediately coming across a dazed woman in a flowery dress who was walking down the hallway, stopping in front of one of the apartment doors. Following after the woman she stood by her side, giving the soul a sad smile before she spoke.

"Louise Marely." She began, and the woman in the dress perked up, turning to her with curiosity and fear.

She must have had some kind of inclination towards what she was then.

The door from the neighboring room unlocked and opened, to let out a young man holding a phone to his ear as he rapped on the door in front of the two of them.

"Yeah I want to report an incident," The man spoke, this time trying the door to find it unlocked.

"My neighbour, she got a new boyfriend not long ago and they're constantly arguing and I keep hearing noises from their apartment, I hear her crying and I hear things breaking, I think he's been hitting her." The man reported, cautiously entering the apartment.

The soul in the flowery dress followed after him, and then she followed too, hearing the woman sob as the man let out a yell.

"Oh my god...I...I think she's dead."

" Am I...am I really dead?" The woman asked her, turning to the Grim Reaper with wide eyes.

"Louise Marley, born 1991, time of death 9:46pm, cause of death hemorrhage due to blunt trauma."

"It's you isn't it?"

The soul of the dead woman nodded as realization sunk in, her lip quivering.

"But, how could he do this to me, how could he just kill me and leave me there?"

She sighed with pity at the soul, holding out her hand to the woman knelt on the ground.

"Please, come with me. It's time to move on."

* * *

She picks up the empty porcelain teacup, rinsing it with water before wiping it clean with a silk handkerchief. The wind chimes shake with an inharmonic spectra, a tinkling sound signalling the passing on of a soul. She places the cup back in it's original place, picks up her hat and carefully positions it on her head before leaving the tea house, passing by a few of her colleagues on her way out.

She didn't have another job until the next day, but before she could rest and get herself a drink and food, she had to relay a message to Magnus Bane.

Looking around the lavish apartment for the warlock she cleared her throat to make her presence known, setting her hat in her lap as she took a seat, shaking loose her ash brown hair.

"Reaper."

Magnus acknowledged her with a distasteful look and she pouted folding her arms over her chest.

"Come to take me away?"

"I wish," She sang, kicking off her heels and rubbing her ankles.

"But i'm off duty."

"So you decided to stop by for a drink? I'm all out of tea i'm afraid."

The reaper snorted as Magnus overturned his hands in a 'what can you do?' manner.

"Ha! I don't plan on staying. Senior says the warlocks in Brooklyn have been difficult. It's bad for our business,"

"And the paperwork," She groaned. "Is a nightmare."

She slipped her feet back into the shiny heels, smoky shadow curling around her as she disappeared from her spot on the couch, reappearing in front of the warlock.

"So do something about it it."

"What do you expect me to do? i'm not the keeper of every warlock in New York."

She shrugged pursing her lips.

"No you're not. But you are High Warlock so I think your words would have some sort of sway over them, wouldn't you agree?"

Magnus sighed, knowing there was no point arguing with a Grim reaper. Especially not someone as annoying as this child.

"I'll send them a fire message or a text." He relented, and she smiled, making her appearance look a lot less moody and a lot more childlike.

"Good."

She said with the clap of her hands, and then she collected her hat, disappearing in an ashy cloud of shadow as she placed it on her head.

Magnus wafted the smoke away with a flapping hand, frowning at the place the reaper once stood.

"Those Grim reapers and their vulgar hats."

* * *

Always an early riser, she bounced out of bed, skipping into the kitchen in fluffy socks and an oversised grey sweater to make breakfast for her still sleeping colleagues. The juniors had arrived late through the night, and her classmate must have finished up his work at around the same time as he was currently passed out on the couch.

As she fixed up tea, coffee, eggs, bacon and everything else her reaper roommates usually ate, they slowly started to trickle into the kitchen, greeting her and thanking her for the food as she poured a generous amount of shreddies into a cereal bowl, then drowned them in honey and almond milk.

"Good morning senior."

The three juniors sat at the breakfast bar spoke in unison, as her classmate finally made a move from the couch, groaning as he tried to smooth out his ragged bedhead.

"Here's your coffee." She said, placing the mug down in front of him, speaking with her mind since her mouth was full of cereal.

"Isn't it weird," One of the junior reapers remarked, as he bit into a slice of toast. "We still need to sleep, eat and drink, even though we aren't living."

The other reapers mumbled in agreement and she shrugged.

"Perhaps it's the almighty's way of reminding us of what we once were."

"I guess so."

Discarding her empty cereal bowl in the sink, she exchanged it for an orange as she rejoined the others, perching on the edge of the counter.

"Didn't get to see you yesterday, we were supposed to go out to drink."

She said, narrowing her eyes accusingly as she pointed at her classmate with the butter knife floating in mid air.

He smirked at her immature antics, lowering the fancy piece of silverware with a finger.

"I know, i'm sorry. My work ran late, we've been so busy here."

"And it'll only get busier" She mumbled, accepting his answer and offering him an orange segment as an apology.

"I was at a fight club yesterday." He said suddenly and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well you would fit in there I guess."

She mused, looking over the grim reaper exaggeratedly to make her point. She was correct though, since he was rather well built for a Grim reaper- with muscular arms, broad shoulders and a toned torso, he definitely had a thuggish appearance. The fact that he had shaved a pattern into his undercut didn't help either.

"Don't look so judgy, it was work. A Shadowhunter actually. From the Circle."

"That's why so many of us have been called here, Valentines active again."

The three juniors widened their eyes.

"The circle?" They said in unison, exchanging awed looks with one another.

"I thought they were a myth."

"We're all myths." She reminded them, scooping up the pile of orange peel she had collected beside her and tossing it into the trash.

"I'll do the dishes!" Called her Reaper classmate and she nodded waving him off with a hand.

"Of course you will, I have to get changed and go, there's a beach I need to get to."

* * *

Beach jobs were the worst, sand got everywhere and the Downworlders and Shadowhunters that hung out there would always give her odd looks for her obviously inappropriate attire. But since no one ever heard of a Grim reaper in a bathing suit or shorts, she had to stick to a suit ensemble.

The best she could do was opt for a black pinstripe skirt and matching blouse, and a Reaper's signature black fedora to hide from the eyes of mundanes. She ambled a few steps forward in the sand, but as soon as her heeled boot started to sink she decided to use her ability and teleport to the edge of the shoreline.

But the first body she spotted was not one that belonged to the white haired werewolf whose name was on her card, but a blonde haired boy. Frowning, she nudged him with the pointed tip of her boot, cocking her head as she noticed the black markings on his body.

Shadowhunter.

Why wasn't he on the list? Was he a missing soul?

She looked around for her assigned soul, and found the empty vessel tangled up in seaweed, but she couldn't see the dead werewolf's spirit wandering up the beach, perhaps she had gone to visit her friends, or home.

She jolted as the body belonging to the blonde Shadowhunter spurred to life, stepping backwards before he could cough up seawater all over her leather shoes.

"Oh. You're not dead."

Dazed, he ignored her, muttering about his stele as he patted his pockets, only noticing her when she walked over to the werewolf's body.

"Clary!"

His eyes widened and he dropped to the ground, as she folded her arms over her chest.

"That's not Clary, that's-'"

"Gretel."

The Reaper nodded her head, tilting back the brim of her hat to look behind the Shadowhunter, hearing and seeing a mundane approach.

"Well, that's my cue."

Fixing her hat back in place, she disappeared in a black inky cloud.

* * *

 **A/n: So a little introduction to my oc, did you like her? There'll be more of the gang to come in the next chapters so please anticipate :P  
I'd love it if you let me know what you think so feel free to hit me up in a review or pm-and dont forget to fave and follow :)**


End file.
